


Dog Days

by Roro L Money (hornyGnostalgic)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Bad Ending, Biting, Breeding, Canine Anatomy, Clothing Destruction, Cock Worship, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Exhaustion, Face-Fucking, Grimbark Jade Harley, Humor, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Multi, Oral, Pack Dynamics, Roughness, Scratching, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornyGnostalgic/pseuds/Roro%20L%20Money
Summary: The Gods of Earth-C find their vacation interrupted when Jade goes Grimbark, for unexplained and dubious reasons. With all of them stranded far away from their home, and the Witch easily able to warp there...Won't a Hero step up to the task, and keep the corrupt Goddess from causing mayhem?Anon Commission. Two chapters, F/M and F/F.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Original Character(s), Jade Harley/Original Female Character(s), Jade Harley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. A Grim Situation

“With the Witch of Space on the loose, and us stranded out here, there is sadly nothing more we can do. The task ahead may be gruelling and difficult, but I know you can persevere- One chosen by us, the Creators of Earth-C. Please, you’re our only hope in stopping her. It is your Divine duty. Your cross to bear.”

“Okay. First of all–” The youthful man trips on an exposed root with an undignified squeak, and his body falls flat on a thorned bush. A grumble leaves his lips, nails digging into the grass and dirt beneath, before managing to drag himself through the underbrush. Scratches on his arms already, shirt slightly torn, and a leaf or two comically sticking out of his messy mane. The ‘chosen one’ gives a tap to his earpiece, and speaks with a roll of his eyes. “… First of all, you hired me. You put out an ad on the Carapace Hornographer.”

“Irrelevant. Fate works in incomprehensible ways, is it not possible, despite our unorthodox recruiting methods, that you were always destined to be our one and only Savior?”

“… And second, I just wanted to know if there wasn’t a better way to navigate these woods, one that hopefully didn’t involve dragging myself through the mud. That should be within the Seer of Light’s capabilities, shouldn’t it?”

“A Divine quest is often an ordeal. You must be ready to face trials and dangers on the road ahead.”

“…”

“… Also, I’ve been aiming to optimize speed, not comfort, with this route. In all fairness, you sounded like you were having fun cutting through branches like an action movie.”

Right. Of course. He can’t help but imagine the smug, smirking face of Rose Lalonde, looming high above through the dense foliage. It’s not like he expected this to be easy, or safe for that matter, but this mildly humiliating trek through the forest is making him feel woefully unprepared. Their only hope, a destined hero... Rose’s deadpan, almost bored tone, doesn’t convince this ‘Savior’, but he’s taken this mantle himself, and he’s going to see it through, dammit. Jade Harley has gone absolutely fucking feral, and someone needs to put a stop to her before things get out of hand.

It was a surprise when the news arrived. The Creators, out on vacation in the furthest reaches of the Galaxy, hurriedly trying to make contact. A bright flash of green light, an unexpected discovery, and the Witch going rogue, warping right back to the planet, leaving the rest of her group stranded in the middle of nowhere. Details on the incident are sparse, but everyone got the gist of it: Until the rest of the Creators are capable of coming home, and return her to her former self, Jade is a ticking bomb waiting to go off, a potential calamity that needs to be contained.

And this so-called Savior… Is the key to solving this crisis.

Haha, okay that sounded a LOT better at first, but no, far too fucking cheesy. He’s just an average rando that couldn’t pass up the opportunity to help out (and maybe meet? Hopefully?) the Gods he’s heard and read so much about. Five feet ten, short brunette hair, pale blue eyes, slightly toned… Maybe not the type that screams ‘Chosen Hero’, but then again, isn’t the plain, average, athletic Hero archetype all the rage these days in Anime? Heroic look or not, he doesn’t regret taking on this job. He truly does want to help.

What he IS regretting right now, however, is not picking more… Ah, forest-ready clothes. Even after finally managing to stand back up to continue his little journey, that poor shirt gets caught in yet another fucking branch. More tears on the fabric, fantastic. He dusts off his black pants, and shakes his boots on the ground a few times, instinctually tapping around to ensure he still has his tranq gun strapped to the side of his hip, and a knife sheathed on the other. The latter, of course, is to make his way through the thickest parts of the woods. He doubts such conventional weaponry could even harm Jade, and he doesn’t want to test out that theory, either.

“Why is she in this forest again?” he asks.

“Who knows. Her altered state of mind is a complete mystery, there could be a variety of factors influencing her-”

“shes gone full dog rose of course shes in the fucking woods what kind of dog girl would she be otherwise”

“alpha gal out in the forest, squirrels chased, they weep”

“shes the big bad wolf looking for her sheep”

“gotta be careful where you tread, if she finds you its game over, rip”

“… I apologize for the background noise, just ignore that and keep going. You should be close.”

“yo who are you calling bg noise cmon rose youre out here sending some poor sucker through a this whole-ass jrpg adventure”

“cant a dude chime in from the sidelines”

“every good adventure needs a bard dropping sick beats”

… With the nagging of two deities making it tempting to remove his earpiece altogether, Earth-C’s nameless hero continues onwards, following the path of least resistance forward, and occasionally changing directions at Rose’s behest. Minutes drag on, but the occasional sibling-like bickering almost ends up becoming a welcome, charming distraction from both the boredom, and the tension inherent to such a situation.

Although perhaps, a bit too distracting.

“Stop.”

His heels dig into the ground, halting his next step, and his breathing catches in the back of his throat. Completely still as an eerie breeze picks up around him, and his eyes focus on the clearing ahead. The warmth of the Sun is less inviting when tainted by such otherwordly light. Static crackling through the air, the green glow of flames at her feet, crawling up her arms, burning, but not spreading and setting the forest ablaze. A wild mess of black hair, swishing as she claws at the bark of a tree, the grey tint of her skin and fur… She’s too far away to get a proper look just yet, but even so, one thing is obvious. She’s…

“… Not wearing any clothes?”

“What?”

“what”

“She’s. Butt naked and mauling a poor tree for no apparent reason.”

“Fascinating, I knew this state would bring out more animalistic instincts, but to think she’s foregone decency entirely.”

“hahaha, oh man no fucking way”

“forget the jrpg rose thise is straight up monster encyclopedia fanservice”

“come on who writes this shit its so fucking cliche”

“… Ahem. If anything, this is a plus. Without her clothes in the way, you should have no problem administering the tranquilizer dose, so long as you make the shot.”

“Right.”

“yeah dude just make the shot”

Deep breaths. Hand reaching to his holster, and carefully producing the device, it’s more a dart gun than an actual firearm of any sort, which probably means its range is more limited than a conventional weapon.

“cuz its that easy yeah point and shoot trigger discipline who heard of it”

He doesn’t dare get an inch closer, though. Stories about Jade’s speed are plentiful. Warping space, teleportation. Catching her unaware gives him a massive advantage he’s not going to risk losing.

“just shoot god lol its easy”

Hands steady. Dog girl in his sights. Waiting for just the right moment, making sure she’s not going to jump off the way any time soon, that there won’t be any surprise gusts of wind making him miss.

“its like”

Easy now.

“be the hero no pressures if you miss you may doom the world who knows right”

Easy.

“and-“

“Dave, shut up, you’re distracting him.”

“Can you TWO keep it down over there?!”

Click.

In a moment of frustration, it slips. A pull of the trigger. The vial and dart sail through the air. Her ears perk up at the sound of the hero’s voice. And a little ‘thump’ echoes, as the needle stabs the bark of the tree she was sharpening her claws on a second ago.

Shit.

“Fuck.”

“oops”

“ grrrrrr… ” 

Bad. This is bad, this is really bad. A moment that drags on forever, the sight of the shadow looming over him, the green glow now radiating an electric heat just a few inches away from his body. The impact of her form right against him. The hero is sent down on the grass beneath, empty tranq gun forced away from his grasp, as claws dig into both of his wrists, twisting his arms up above his head even before his body can hit the grass. This is it, he thinks. The Goddess of Space, gone feral, is going to maul him, and there is nothing he can do about it. Eyes closed, teeth grit, he waits, waits for her to do what she has to do…

…

“ whats the matter, you pussy~? too scared to follow up on your little stunt now that youve been spotted? too scared to face the top dog of the forest without your little toy? too scared that the tables have turned, and youve become the prey? ”

… Okay. So. She’s not mauling him. That is good. She’s still pinning him to the ground, though, and that is, much less good. Claws digging into his wrists, a threat to not move too much. And his eyes finally dare to open up, and stare up at her. There’s no animalistic snarl or vile scowl waiting for him, but instead, a far too wide, far too satisfied grin, showing very, very sharp fangs. Her eyes, pitch black with the piercing green dots of her irises glowing just like the fire shrouding her. Hair, tangled, falling slightly over you, white and grey streaks mixed through the curly darkness. Her breath is hot and ragged, sending sparks of green flame out occasionally, cut short only once her tongue decides to come out, dark grey and tracing a slow line, over her lips, over her teeth, to frame the ivory curve of her canines.

The dread the Hero felt earlier hasn’t gone away, but it has… Certainly morphed. Specially as his eyes wander down, as he is reminded of the state of undress of the deity currently straddling his hips. Flames, licking around the edges of her chest. Her body, warm, heated, with slight beads of sweat rolling down her form. Her darker, puffy, soft looking nipples, capping each of her breasts, the end point for one particular dollop, falling right onto his shirt, carrying with it that crackling energy, burning away at the fabric… Further yet. Beyond her breasts, her stomach, toned, strong, and the flare of her hips, pronounced with her thighs nestled on either side of his own. The angle leads his gaze to the tuft of grey fur right above her crotch, and further yet, the canine pouch between her legs, green lipstick peeking out just an inch, resting directly atop the bulge already forming in his own pants.

… Unsurprisingly, he’s speechless. How does one respond to this? To such a sight? To a goddess, forcing him down to the ground, in this state?

“ whats the matter? wolfs got your tongue~? no, actually, thats what comes NEXT if you dont speak up… ”

“… I-”

The answer is, you simply don’t. Too slow to answer, or not caring about what he has to say, it’s hard to tell. The result is the same, one dog girl leaning forward, the weight of her chest squished right up into his, more of the heated sensation of green flames flickering against his body, sizzling just at the layer of clothing separating the two… And her tongue lolling out to draaaaaag up along the side of his neck. The hero freezes, his voice doesn’t want to leave those parted lips. A second attempt, to answer her, to show her he’s got at least some semblance of a spine, interrupted yet again. This time not by her tongue, but a finger, thumb rolling over his lips, in little circles, and by those sharp fangs digging down on the side of his neck.

Holding tight, like a predator would its prey- No, a predator wouldn’t toy with their prey so much. Her bushy tail wags and swishes up in the air, obviously happy. Entertained, by the way his back arches, by how his cheeks flush. But specially? By the way his tongue instinctively moves to meet her thumb. Pushed deeper in, and pinning it down to the bottom of his mouth, mouth forced open, drool allowed to roll down the side of his cheek, and her bite letting up, to continue with much more gentle nibbles, along the side of his chin, then up to his lips… Sharp and intimidating, but she knows exactly how to use them without making one scared of being hurt.

“ hmm~ maybe youre a better pup than i gave you credit for… i was going to go out and make a pack for myself as soon as i had my territory all set up around here, but then you went and decided to be a good doggy for me, saving me a whole trip! how nice… ”

“I’m not a-”

Scratch. Claws dig down his arms, and trail red lines from his wrists all the way down to his shoulders, where they sink even further. Gasping with wide eyes, she digs right in, voracious. Teeth on his lower lip, tugging back and letting him know exactly what she wants. A shift of her hips, to press her knee down between his legs instead, right against his underwear, now visible through the steadily burning, disintegrating articles of clothing. Another trace of her tongue, tantalizing, around his lips, but never dipping beyond them. Not yet. Each moment that passes, another lick of the flames against steadily diminishing clothes. Each breath washing over him, another instant of anticipation. His body tense, arched. His hips rocking into her leg. And finally, a whine leaving his mouth. Sweet. Needy.

“ … so youre saying youre no doggy? and then you go ahead and make those embarrassing noises? pushing against my like youre in heat and begging your alpha to get off? not too convincing now, are you…? ”

He doesn’t attempt to answer. He knows she doesn’t actually want him to. Eyes trailing away, almost apologetic, before drifting back to meet her own. And what he sees in them? Almost looks like pride.

“ good boy ”

Her lips lock with his. No longer just teasing, the Goddess digs right in. Shameless. Locked together with the hero that was supposed to put her to sleep, to keep her under control until her friends managed to get back. Instead, his hips continue to grind into her- Finally nothing between the two, toned stomach pressed tight into her own, free arms able to wrap around her back, and pull her close, and seven uncut inches twitching hard into her thigh, seeking more stimulation, shamelessly. That grey, corrupted tongue invades him, her saliva, the heat of the flames constantly washing over his form. She’s careful with her teeth, enough to not hurt him, but not so careful that he never feels a prick, on his lips, on his tongue, always a looming threat, always a reminder. Sharp teeth, sharp claws. Sharper gaze, staring into his very soul, looking for anything, any sign of resistance, any sign of the fear that’d been plaguing him before he realized her true intentions. Really, if THIS is the ‘threat’ she poses to Earth-C while the rest of the Creators are away… Maybe letting her loose isn’t that bad, now, is it?

Pop~. Their lips finally part. Jade’s tongue is the last thing to slip out, and strings of saliva keep them connected for a few extra seconds, making a show of tracing her teeth once more. Damn, she sure likes showing those off doesn’t she? Left breathless and knowing exactly what she wants from him, he certainly doesn’t seem to be in much of a hurry to shove her off. Fingers trailing from her back, to her sides, then to the grass beneath, propping his body up, just slightly. Her, a Goddess in every sense of the word, literal and figurative, ashen body crackling with energy, eagerly rolling her hips down into him, and letting her sheath- And now exposed canine shaft, pulsing, neon green and tapered- press into him. Him, a plain ‘Hero’, having failed his task to incapacitate her, but at least, seemingly succeeding in distracting her a little bit. The mark of her bite on his shoulderblades, rolling them a bit, chest rising with a few breaths, before tightening his stomach- Almost as if wanting to show off to her, to give the girl a bit of eye-candy.

It doesn’t take long for her to press her hips tighter into his own. The thicker bit at the base, pressing against his balls, and the narrower end of her pecker, still coming up a little bit beyond his. Eight inches? Nine? In the end, SHE is the one showing the most off like this, proud, as if trying to hammer in which of the two is on top- Once again, in every sense of the word.

“ not bad, doggy, youre ALMOST bigger than the goddess of space! hee hee, maybe you DO deserve a bit of a reward, for being soooo good and compliant so far. ”

A reward, huh. The dog-girl’s eyebrows wiggle, and for a moment, her teasing words, the way she begins to slide down along his body, playfully letting her chest rub across his abdomen, then smother his crotch- He nearly forgets that he’s dealing with a corrupted, and technically evil iteration of a deity.

Then she’s face to face with his dick, and the mental image of those sharp fangs makes him recoil.

She’s not having it though. He leans back, and her claws DIG into his thighs, along his hips. Locking him on the spot even as her face nuzzles at the underside. Lips parting, into a teasing grin, the slight graze of teeth along sensitive skin… Fuck, she’s gonna be having her fun, and he can only trust she knows not to go TOO far.

“you know when i said the monster encyclopedia shit i was joking didnt expect things to turn out this way”

GAH- Fuck, that’s right. Rose and Dave. They are still on the fucking line and are able to hear everything he’s saying, and probably everything she’s said so far. Oh god, were they just listening how they made out, waiting in silence until just now?

“Dammit, Dave, give them some privacy.”

“says the one getting a peek dont think i cant see the sun shape in your eyes”

“What filthy slander. You wound me, David, what do you think I am, a common harlot?”

“im just gonna get some aj and check on rox back at the engine room, dont perv out too hard or ill snitch on you”

Great. Just great. The erotic moment has been ruined, and now shame fills his body. Jade seems to notice him tensing up, his cheeks going redder, but she must think it’s because of the teasing, because all it does is make her redouble her efforts. Flaming heat licks at the spot her claws connect to his hips, and a sudden drag of her tongue up to the very tip makes his breath hitch at the back of his throat. Should he say something? Call Rose out on keeping the line open? How would Jade react, knowing he’s been sent by her friends- Oooh, nope, he’s not going to be thinking on any of that any time soon, not now that she’s focusing on the tip.

Gentle tugs with her lips, to expose the head. Sharp movements adding contrast with the surprising gentleness she’s showed so far. One last flash of her fangs for good measure, making sure he’s not forgotten, and she wraps her mouth around him. Quick is a… Way to describe her technique. Hungry, probably works well enough. Her tongue, the roof of her mouth, cushion what he feared would be a very pointy experience, and she’s wasting no time at all in going DOWN. Noisy. Messy. And hot like a god damn furnace, he swears there’s occasional puffs of green flame leaving the corners of her lips and nose, and the sensation is indescribable. Suddenly all the stupid dialog in bad pornos about how the dude’s dick is ‘melting’ make sense in his mind, and each bob of her head sparks another jolt of pure delight through his form.

A moan leaves him, and his back hits the grass once more. A roll of his hips, up, met with another sudden shove down. She’s shameless. Definitely done this before, and it’s not like she doesn’t have a gag reflex, but by the sounds of it, she simply doesn’t care. Lewd squelches, messy noises, more spurts of drool against his crotch, as her nose and face hit the base, as her throat clamps and squeezes tight around him. Ah fuck- Leverage, anything, his hands search for something to grab onto, shaky and moving aroud, her shoulders, her mane, those adorable dog ears of hers… But the instant he tries to fondle her ears, those claws dart from his hips, and instead return to his wrists. No touching. No holding. She’s the one leading the pace, and her pace is ‘unbearably frantic’. Slap, slap, slap, even if his hips weren’t shaking back and forth, she would still be hitting her face on his crotch hard enough to make noises echo through the woods, drown out the otherwise peaceful sounds of nature.

He doesn’t last. He cannot last. It’s been only a few minutes, but his stomach squeezes in again, and this time, not to show off. Voice breaking in between spasms of his dick, a sudden jolt of her teeth grazing the base of his cock nearly making him jump, but he stays very still. Pump, pump. Right down his throat, and not a single drop wasted. He doesn’t even know if she’s tasting it, all he knows is that Jade’s sucking in like her Green Sun Magic is powered off of this stuff. His head rolls to the side. Tongue stuck out, panting, and drooling without any shame in the world. His climax drags on for longer than any prior orgasm he’s experienced, and even as the Grimbark girl starts to pull back, to slide, agonizing inch after agonizing inch back out of her mouth, he swears she keeps milking every last drop until the second the half-soft tip slips into the cool air outside.

Huff… Well. That was an experience. Bizarre, and yet he doesn’t regret a second of it. Sure, he’s failed on his quest, but maybe after resting for a bit and re-stocking on tranquilizer darts, he can try again la-

“ my turn now~ ”

“Wait. Wh- Mmph-!”

“Wait? Oh dear, you didn’t think she’d let you go after giving you a blowjob, right? That was an obvious trap. A textbook one, even. Easy way to wear out her prey.”

He knows Rose is saying something through his earpiece, and he’s listening to absolutely none of it. Not when Jade’s shifted her body out of nowhere, and lets her entire weight come down on his face. As if it wasn’t hot enough before, now he also has to deal with her balls and sheath practically smothering his face- And soon, that neon green, slightly glowing hot pepper dragging itself over his face. He won’t lie, there’s something absurdly erotic and enticing about watching this girl teasingly roll nine inhuman inches along his cheeks, letting him bask in the heat, the sight, the scent, the taste, most of his senses, overwhelmed by one single act… But also, he hasn’t managed to catch his breath properly, and is still feeling quite spent by the time her tip is lined up with his mouth. Maybe she will give him some time to adjust, maybe she will wait, for his signal, to go ahe- Glck.

“ come on little bitch- mmph! i opened up nice and wide for you, so do the same for me, will you? thats it, juuust like that- fuck-! ”

Well. Her pace when giving a blowjob should have been an indication of how she likes to receive them too. Fuck- Her hands are on his shoulders, just barely grazing his neck. Hips sunk forward a few inches, and the convenient shape of her cock prying his jaw right open. Guess this is happening, and just on cue, his eyes go a little bit more half-lidded. His mouth begins to salivate more, as if to make sure there’s enough lubrication for her. Fuck it, he’s come this far, and the pulsing heat rearing back to JAB at the back of his throat again seems to almost batter its way deeper, not just into his mouth, but into his mind. Twitch, twitch. The heat of a Goddess, the heartbeat of the Witch of Space, currently six inches deep and leaving a cute little bump on his neck, on his throat. There’s something about the raw, animalistic way her hips pull back to SLAM deeper that keeps bringing to mind how GOOD this feels. Sloppy noises, the occasional cough, his hands move to her thighs, her hips, and this time she doesn’t make any effort to push him away. If anything, it makes her drop her weight harder against his face!

“ good- bitch, yes, yessss, just like that, you want to take alphas knot don you~? you wanna be jades little cumdump out in the woods- mmph! why else would you have gone out of your way to find me all the way in the middle of nowhere? im sure all of you are aware im back on earth-c, you have nooo excuse, you WANTED this, so youre gonna- fucking get- every- inch! ”

She punctuates each one of those final words with a hard thrust. Enough to make his neck ache, enough to keep his tongue pinned firmly to the bottom of his mouth. Enough to slap the fat thing at the base of her dick right up into his lips, holding him down as if wanting to feel him make out at the very beginning of the knot, before pulling back, and squeezing down again. Wanted this. The only reason. He believes her. He knows it’s not the case- A Hero, a ‘chosen one’, Rose had said. What a joke. The purpose for him coming here was irrelevant. As the Seer said, Fate works in strange and mysterious ways. This was just how it was supposed to be wasn’t it? Stuck under Jade as she continues to bruise his nose, to batter his lips with way too much dick, make every last thought melt and his eyes swirl like spiral with the enticing sway of her balls, so close, yet so far away, coming within an inch of hitting her, but stopped right before it happens.

And then it happens.

“There he goes. The big man HASS the knot.”

“oh cool thanks rose that was the most cursed shit i could have come back to yeah”

“ yes! fucking- take it, take it- oh god, you and every fucking thing on earth-c belongs to us and its about time we- fucking- showed you, haaaaah~!! ”

One last thrust forward. The ache of his jaw as it stretches wide, the squelch as the base of the knot slips all the way, and the bulb swells out inside of his mouth, puffing his cheeks out, leaving him stuck tight to the base of her dick. Sheath, kissing his lips, balls resting on his face, and the quick jolts of them pulling in, followed by that long, dragged pulse… Right down his throat, bubbling back up into his very full, very strained mouth. Savory, potent. It clogs up what little of his airway isn’t already occupied by dog cock, a few strong pulses of the stuff, all the way down to his stomach, but after that, it becomes a… Dull trickle. Silence, broken only by the sound of her ragged breathing. And it was just… Right. He set out to help the Gods out. And, well… He’s sure made one of them feel good. This counts as a success, right?

… Dear lord, he feels exhausted though. Barely able to lift a finger, his hands slip along her thighs and down the grass beneath. A few tugs of her above, expecting her to pop that thing back out and let him breath… Instead, Jade decides to raise a leg up in the air, and then TWIST her body. The sudden spin on the cock lodged down his throat makes him gag, coughing up a gush of her seed, splattering over her grey fur and skin, down on the ground, and her leg catches just on the side of his earpiece, flinging it far off to the side. And then she. Moves? On all fours, happily, tugging at him. She’s not even waiting for it to go down. She’s just pulling him along.

“ haah~… well you sure are a… nice first addition to the pack, mmmn~… come on bitch, move along… we can continue once we get to the den, im gonna show you how youre SUPPOSED to worship a doggy goddess~ ”

He has nothing to say on the matter.

* * *

“Well that was a bust.”

“yeah, someone bust once or twice alright”

“Really, Dave? This is quite the grim situation our hero’s landed himself in.”

“Quite dark too, one may say.”

“hah”

“… so”

“do we send someone else to try or”

“Of course, let’s get another ‘chosen one’ on the line. Who knows what Jade will end up doing if left alone and unsupervised.”

“almost sounds like youre intentionally setting this up to send her company and keep her busy”

“instead of you know trying to fix the issue in the first place”

“… Shut up.”


	2. If at First you don’t Succeed.

“yeah, huh, huh, alright”

“wandering the woods, dog girl on the loose”

“like a deer in headlights? shes built like a moose”

“dont fall for her ruse, yeah, if youre not careful, youre gonna lose”

“Built like a moose? Seriously, Dave?”

“shut up its a work in progress”

Yep, headache incoming. It’s not easy to handle a Strider ramble in the back of one’s head for an hour and a half, and that’s exactly what the ‘chosen heroine’ of Earth-C has had to deal with so far. Honestly, the trek through the woods and threat of facing Jade is secondary to the ordeal of this guy not shutting up for one second. Head thrown back, the readhead lets a hand ruffle through her messy hair, that small strand curved over the bridge of her nose, toying with another going down the side of her face, right down to the base of her neck. Anything to tune out the God of Time and his beats. Of course she could tell him to stop but… She doesn’t want to be RUDE to a literal deity. Even though she’s out here ready to try and take down another of the Creators. But that’s an entirely different matter.

Maybe she should be a bit more thankful to have them talking constantly, it makes the forest less… Nerve-wracking. Beyond the voices coming from her earpiece, everything has been eerily quiet. No sound of a single animal in the area. Then, the sight of scratched, torn and burn trees, starting to become more commonplace. Not like a fire had been started and consumed a chunk of the place, either, very localized, very specific trees, charred to a crisp for no apparent reason. Maybe as a show of power or warning to any other would-be predators wandering in her territory? Truth be told, as much as she likes the idea of helping out Earth-C as a whole and the creators, there’s something thrilling about tracking Jade down like she’s become some kind of mindless animal. It makes her little field biologist heart flutter in her chest.

“If you’re done over there, you two, I can see a cave from here.”

“straight into the literal wolves den huh yeah that tracks good luck and dont miss”

“At least we have precedent that missing a shot doesn’t mean anything necessarily… Bad.”

“stop encouraging her to fail omg this is exactly why im the one in charge of the operation now”

“Yes, I’m certain she feels more confident being guided by you than by the Seer of Light.”

It really is easy to forget that the Creators are just a group of dorks with superpowers that happened to make the planet. Beyond the trees and bushes, beyond the grassy clearings, there’s a sharp, tall cliff. And on the face of said cliff, a cavern. It’s not hard to tell it’s the Witch’s den- That cavern isn’t natural. The walls show a mixture of very geometrical patterns, claw marks, and hints of having been exposed to intense heat. Alright, last time she’s going to be able to make sure everything’s ready. The heroine adjusts her glasses, and then her hands roam, past her pale red blouse and grey jacket, to the leather strap going across her body. And particularly, the butt of the rifle strapped to her back. Loaded with two rounds of a potent anaesthetic, made to put even a God to sleep until an antidote is administered. Yeah, better take hold of that and keep it primed and ready to shoot.

“okay so jades like glowy and shit with her mad green sun powers”

“she crackles and stuff you know”

“even in the dark it shouldnt be hard to spot her i think”

“You think?”

“It will be just fine, I assure you.”

On the bright side, neither of the two have shown much concern, were she to fail on her task. Still not going to let her guard down though, she’s here to give some ease to the population of Earth-C, that’s reasonably concerned one of their Gods has gone batshit. Her hand touches the stone walls of the den, smooth at first, then along the marks carved on them, long, seared gashes. It is dark, and really sparse. Damn girl, she lives like this? Maybe she actually has running water and electricity deeper in, like some mad supervillain laboratory, instead of a tunnel cut into the face of a hill-

“rose says she should be right ahead, so you know, dont freak out on us now”

… Yeah, there she is, she thinks. As expected, the wolf’s den isn’t that animalistic, there is light deeper in, and sprawled on the ground not too far away, there’s a silhouette, shifting, breathing. Exhausted and taking a nap, perhaps? All that much easier for this Heroine! Her rifle is ready, she’s got her in her sights, a deep breath, and…

…

She puts down the weapon. No, something isn’t right here. Bad idea as it seems, she takes another step closer. Then another. Eyes getting used more and more to the darkness, her hand reaches out.

Wh…

“Why is there a guy in a collar sprawled on the ground here exactly?”

“oh sick you found jades latest catch tell him hi from us”

“What do you MEAN her latest catch, wait, wait-!”

This was. Not something she’d been warned about! Ah- Her face flushes brightly, and her eyes go wider, ironically, taking the sight in front of her better. He’s uh. Giddy, that is one way to put it. He has this big, dumb smile on his face. Sprawled on his back, toned stomach slightly rounded out with what she assumes ISN’T a big feast, considering the white marks sticking to his hair and face, and soaking the front of his chest! It’s not just a collar, either, is that- Is that a tail, poking out from between his-

She’s burning up. Sure, she’d been told Jade had given in to ‘animalistic instincts’. It’s why she’s been treating this like some sort of hunt. And sure, this is… Part of. Those ‘instincts’. But still! A heads-up about the Witch of Space being a horndog in this state would have been appreciated, if anything to avoid the shock, just in case-

“… ello? girl, what are you doing, you stopped responding there you know shes right-“

“ well well well, what do we have here~? another toys come to play? ”

“Aaaand here we go.”

“… behind you, god fucking dammit”

Oh. Oh right, if the figure in front of her isn’t Jade, then that means the light coming from deeper within the cavern was- Thud. She doesn’t get to turn around. A low gasp, as Jade pounces over her. Heavy and forceful, her chest presses down into the ground with a slight groan, while the heat of her breath washes over the back of her neck. A pair of hands dig into the dirt on either side of her head, green flame licking at her skin, her clothes, beginning to sear the fabric, and lighting up the area they are in. Her breath hitches, she feels the trickles of drool on her nape, the static making her hair stand on end, and a stiff, warm pressure constantly pressed at the back of her pants, which is losing more and more material by the second…!

“ jeez, what is with all the silent bitches dropping by? does anyone in this stupid planet know how to show reverence to their gods~? come on pretty girl… you dont want me to bite now, do you? let me hear that pretty voice, how about a few barks~? ”

“… Bark, woof…!”

“haha wow there was barely any fucking hesitation there are you trying to egg her on”

“Woof! Arf!”

“I think that answers that question well enough. Just our luck with Chosen Heroes.”

“ mmmph, good girl… you know your place already… ”

She doesn’t bite, as promised, but she does let her tongue briefly trail the side of her neck. Aaah… It’s like more of those crackles of static are flowing between their bodies, a single lick shouldn’t feel this good, it shouldn’t make her mind fizzle out and forget her task so easily. Where EVEN is her rifle? Did Jade warp it away? Did she just drop it? Whatever, the ‘Heroine’ doesn’t want to shoot her NOW and put a stop to this. Not right now… That’s why, when the Grimbark girl finally decides to lean back, to stand up behind the redhead, she’s quick to let out a whine. Easy one isn’t she?

It only takes a few seconds for her to turn around, and what she comes face to face with is simply indescribable. She knows Jade’s a Goddess. But fuck, she looks the part. Looming, tall over her, accented by the fact she’s probably got a good foot of height on her, and she’s standing up in front of her downed body. Her claws, the pads of her hands, grinding along the underside of nine inches of dog dick, green and with a healthy glow not unlike the flames that have been tearing away at her own clothes. The redhead’s narrow shoulders tense, a moment of envy as she looks at Jade’s rack, and stares down at her smaller bust, offset by a slight swelling of pride when her eyes manage to pry themselves away from that dick, to stare at the curve of her hips. At least she’s got her won on THAT, girl’s got some cake in those slightly torn jeans.

Jade’s tail wags. From side to side, side to side, cutely, happily… And it wags more, the more her body props up from the ground, to her knees, and leans closer to that neon colored beastly shaft. Almost on instinct, almost without realizing, like her body is simply… Calling her. An aura of divinity radiating from her, alluring, intoxicating… Yeah. That’s a good excuse as to why her face’s already pressing into it.

“woooow, i really didnt even have to break you in! at least the other guy tried to squirm a bit at first, I bet I could collar you right now and youd thank me… good~ a good hunt is fun, but an obedient, eager bitch? not that easy to come by…”

One hand still on her cock. The other reaches down, to tangle itself through red locks. Yanking on her hair, to push her closer, smear her lips, against the swelling at the base, against the fuzzy sheat and those fat balls, then right back up along that strangely textured thing. Rubbing across her lips, and the side of her face, as if she wanted to rub off that green glow on her skin… Hump. Hump. Rearing back, and giving one harsh smack of her body into the eager girl’s face, then again, and again, building a slow but powerful pace for her to enjoy. Each dollop of pre, trickling down her face, down to her lips, to her chin. Each flicker of green energy, trickling down along her body, boring holes through the cloth, snapping her bra… One nipple, exposed. The other, still covered. The soft curve of her hips, of her ass, coming so tantalizingly close to spilling out of her jeans. Slap. Slap. Kisses, her tongue, even, coming to play soon enough. Unable to keep away from her taste, unable to not give Jade exactly what she wanted…

Time slows to a crawl. It feels like she’s down there for hours. Basking in her heat, basking in her taste. She came here intersted in Jade’s more animalistic behavior, and somehow she’s the one that’s been reduced to part of the pack within minutes of meeting her. Haah~… The irony isn’t lost on her. And if it is, it’s because there’s little else currently occupying her mind, other than using her mouth, nuzzling close, and letting out the occasional bark.

“ hmm~… maybe i dont even have to go into town to hunt more cuties… maybe thats all I need to do, put a sign in the path leading to the forest… ‘free knottings inside, good bitches eat free~’ oh, speaking of that… ”

Shove. Harsh and sudden, Jade pulls the girl back and away from her shaft, suddenly enough to get a hiss from her, suddenly enough to make her whine in need, as if to say she wasn’t done yet, that she wanted more. But Jade is the one done. The one who wants more. To take things to the next level. One foot comes down on the redhead’s chest, and from her kneeling position, she’s soon being forced flat on her back. Still staring up at the imposing figure that is Jade Harley. Still pierced by darkened eyes that glow brighter than the Sun itself.

“God… How are you so unfairly hot?”

“ pfeehehe! praise too? well if i didnt hit the jackpot today! mmn, not enough spirit behind those words though, how about we really make you sing next, bitch~? ”

Make her sing… One doesn’t have to be a genius to know what comes next. Though her addled mind may beg to differ. Not that she gets much time to think about it, Jade’s quick, to crouch over her, at first, pawing, clawing at the sides of her jacket. Tearing the flimsy fabric, and making sure to tear her blouse OPEN with one sharp tug. Then, her knees come down between the other’s legs, prying her thighs open, leaving that heated, tapered length pressed just along her abdomen, past her belly button, a constant heat radiating right down to her very core. Her pads dig into her breasts, shameless, enjoying the way it makes the redhead squirm, enjoying how the heroine she doesn’t even know as such arches her back, coos, practically purrs in need. And then, well. Then it’s time to ‘make her sing’ as promised.

The hands teasing her chest slip away. Down her form, down her sides. Nails raking over her delicate skin, and taking with it more shreds of her mostly gone clothing. Soon, they’re by her hips. Then, by her thighs,a nudge forward, forcing her knees to bend, to raise up a little. And yet, not enough. Not enough by far. Once the Goddess has her just where she wants, once she’s spread, exposed, with her hips raised nicely for her, she takes it to the next level. A harsh squeeze of her ankles… And a shove of her entire body weight forward. All that manages to come out of her mouth is a squeak, as her body is folded over. Her hips strain, her back arches, a low groan drages out of the back of her throat, and then her feet are pinned on either side of her head! The shaft over her belly, drags back in this new position. The underside rubs between her legs, against her exposed panties, and almost as if inviting her in, they dissolve in just the same way, leaving her eager folds exposed, leaving her twitching, dripping wet, and ready.

“ what do pretty bitches say to their alphas~? ”

“W… Woof.”

“ louder ”

Her hips sink down. The shape of her dick is designed explicitly for this, and the anticipation has made the girl beneath be lubed up enough, that she doesn’t need to take it easy or slow. Not that she’d want to even if she wasn’t well prepared. The sudden jab, the knocking of that slightly curved shape against the front of her belly, it brings such wonderful noises. Just what she wanted. Louder yet~. Voice high pitched and coming out in a moan. Morphing into a squeal. The rearing back of her hips to let her adjust, then a second, sudden jolt of her hips, followed by a spark of her energy, around her shaft, and directly through the girl’s core. Her walls spasm, cling around her, squeeze hard around her junk, and the heroine’s head hits the ground with another loud groan.

Louder yet. She’s not done. She’s not even fucking started. Palms squeezing her legs tighter, but her nails don’t scratch her up any more, digging them over her palms instead, avoiding actually wounding her or drawing blood. Lips curled into that signature smirk, sharp fangs hovering over her. The visage of a goddes, turned demonic, of the beast pinning her into a mating press, while that fat thing digs through her insides, spreads her open, splits her poor pussy wide, and kisses at the very back of it with a loud, noisy thrust. It’s enough to go mad for… To leave her breathless, and drooling, despite the fact there’s so much more to come.

“ good- bitch! NGH!!! thats goooood, thats so good, yes! fuck youre squeezing down like you want to milk me dry already, you little slut! you want that dont you~? to have alpha breed you into the fucking ground? haaah~! ”

Her rational mind slips away. She can truly not think of anything else, she wants more, she wants to beg for more, but her voice comes slurred and between heavy breaths, unable to vocalize anything other than the sheer ecstasy pushed upon her. Hell, she doesn’t even care that ‘alphas’ aren’t a thing that actually happen, the mental image, the way she’s being claimed, it’s too hot to complain about inaccuracies. Slap, slap, slap, her hips lift up, and batter DOWN into her, the excess fluids, gushing out with each hard slam that leaves the tip kissing her cervix. Bred into the fucking ground. Good. Far too good. Sparks of pleasure, sudders down her spine, it’s too intense for anyone, for a mortal like her, to handle the might of the Witch of Space in this state. Eyes rolling back, teeth grit, more drool down her chin, little tears of happiness welling in her eyes. She truly can’t take it, hard twitches of her body, her insides clinging tight around her dick, not hindering that relentless pace even a little bit, a particularly strong gush around the sides of her tapered length…

And then? Her hips sink down one last time. Hard. Harder. Pushing all of the weight of her body, enough to make the redhead squeal out once again, and making it easier for Jade to dip in for a kiss. Smothered, silenced, fangs teasing her lips, tongue stuffing her face, keeping her breathing around her, as the knot finally SMACKS against her entrance. As the tip finds purchase, narrow and aimed just right, to bash through into her womb. An anatomical impossibility. Something that SHOULD be hurting like fucking hell, but all she knows is the sheer shock of pleasure rattling the rest of her form.

She trembles, nails digging into Jade’s back, into her hair. Tugging at those messy locks, and feeling the occasional swish of her grey tail behind her. Another pull back, ready, prepared, prying, and she bashes in again. And then again. And again. And again, knot kissing her entrance once, twice, three times, five, then eight, twelve, she loses count, she’s not stopping, slowing down, halting. She’s melting through every single defense of her body, every single attempt of her form to at least keep some semblance of leverage. It all sinks under her might, and in no time, even the knot is squeezing past her entrance, and LOCKING inside of her body.

Pump. Pump. Pump. Swollen, locked, straining her wide. Hips to hips, she can feel her nuts twitch and pull up right against her derriere, as she drains jet after jet of her seed directly into her womb. Tongue still in her mouth, practically down her throat. A roll of Jade’s voice in her mouth, a low, pleased growl, but she doesn’t pull back. Her hips don’t stop either. Locked as she is, she still wiggles from side to side, stimulates herself. Making sure she gets every last drop in her. That she fills up her new little bitch until she’s indisputably marked every inch of her insides as hers.

And yet another ‘chosen’ one by the creators, falls under the might of the corrupted Witch. But can anyone really blame her?

It’s not like any of you reading this far would’ve fared any better now, is it?

* * *

“damn girl works fast huh”

“Guess this means we have to go for attempt number three.”

“can you stop sending people to certain defeat rose please”

“What, would you prefer I let Jade roam free, so we have to deal with a fully horned-up Grimbark by the time we get there? Do you, too, want to tie the knot, Dave?”

“tie the knot?”

“oh my god”

“wait, jade went back to earth to get married??? how does that make sense?”

“june please”

“We’ll explain in detail later. You get back to the engine room. Dave and I need to find a… More suitable containment measure for Jade.”

“dont envy the next bastard in line”

“You know I can see your cheeks get redder when you say that.”

“and you know i can see your eyes still shaped like suns”

“My interest is strictly academic.”

“is that the excuse you give your wife as well”

“She enjoys watching with me on occasion, actually.”

“oh my god okay im fucking leaving, have fun with your god damn hentai game chilche corrupted goddess plot fun or whatever”

“dave”

“OUT”


End file.
